


Cute Scenarios (GrinchXMartha)

by TheGoldenC



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenC/pseuds/TheGoldenC
Summary: A bunch of one-shot, cute scenarios surrounding the  Grinch and Martha May Whovier.
Relationships: The Grinch/Martha May Whovier
Comments: 28
Kudos: 35





	1. Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Enjoy these cute scenarios I wrote about one of my favorite otps. Feel free to leave suggestions for upcoming chapters :)

* * *

Martha will invite Grinch over to watch movies with her. He doesn’t mind, though prefers to be up in his “lair” working on his latest inventions and making sure his intruder alarm works, but also doesn’t want to miss out on spending time with his girlfriend.

The movies are usually some cheesy romance films or chick flicks that Martha picks out, none of which interest the Grinch but obliges to watching them for Martha. _  
_

_“Goodness, I hate these films!”_

The two snuggle up together on her couch and enjoy the movie until about an hour later when Martha has fallen asleep on Grinch’s chest. He notices and smiles fondly to himself. She looks so peaceful and beautiful cuddled up against his soft fur, like an angel.

“Although I find this to be adorable, I still have to get back up to my cave. I have _so_ much work that needs to be done, like fixing my sleigh, or boobytrapping the lair for those **pesky** unwanted Whos, or...”

He ends his tirade short once he feels her shift in his arms, adjusting her dainty head on his furry chest. A small smile comes to his green lips as he watches her breathe softly and quietly, her auburn hair laying under his chin, how her pink lips are carrying just the slightest hint of a smile.

Grinch sighs, his plans just have to be rescheduled then as he wraps his arms around her protectively and gives her a little kiss on her head. “Goodnight, Martha.”


	2. Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha tries to convince Grinch to take a bath with her.

There have been times where Martha tries to convince Grinch to take a bath with her.... _much to his resentment._   


He always complains about how he hasn’t taken a bath in over 30 years and avoids them on principal.

“I’ll never understand how you Whos deal with the steaming hot water, or the cheap artificially scented soaps!”   


Martha says it’s a way for couples to bond and be more comfortable around each other, but the Grinch just sits there on her couch, arms folded and lips turned into a pout.   


“Please?” She asks, her thin brows slightly furrowing into a frown while her blue eyes look at him. It somewhat reminded him of Max whenever he would try to do puppy eyes.   


Seeing the look on her face, he groans and rolls his eyes, slouching more on her couch. “If I say ‘yes’ will you let me be for the rest of the night?”   


Martha brightens up and gives a bit of a smirk. “Maybe.” She enters her rather large bathroom and sashays over towards her bathtub.   


Grinch is still not excited about this “bathing” thing, but his expression changes as he watches Martha remove her robe and elegantly slip into the tub, motioning a seductive finger for him to join her. His eyebrows raise.

_Maybe this won’t be such a terrible  idea after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually inspired by a lovely fanfic on FFnF titled The Morning After Christmas. Highly recommend it ;)


	3. Jealousy???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha May’s jealous??? This should be interesting;)

_Every couple tends to have their moments of jealousy._

* * *

After the whole Christmas fiasco, people started to open up and welcome the Grinch into Whoville.  


_Though maybe it can be a bit_ _**too** _ _welcoming._

Wednesdays are Martha and Grinch’s shopping days. Martha usually does majority of the shopping while the Grinch just tags along and follow her around.

While looking in the produce isle, Martha couldn’t help but notice a group of Who girls giggling while they playfully eyed Grinch. This didn’t sit right with her. Now, Martha is not the type to call herself jealous, nor is she quick to jump to conclusions; but that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s unaware of the flirty stares that her boyfriend is receiving by the group of giggling girls.  


She looks over at Grinch to see if he notices, and he is of course oblivious to all of this, too busy messing around with a bouncy ball he got from a ball machine.  


Martha furrowed her brows. _If these girls think they can just walk in on_ _her_ _territory then they’ve got another thing coming!_  


Placing down her basket, she immediately walks over to where the Grinch is standing, her nose held high and her posture even higher. “Grinchy, darling!” She calls out, loud enough to where the girls can hear.  


Grinch sees her and straightens up. “Ready to go?” He asks, but was immediately caught off guard the moment she had pressed her lips onto his, kissing him passionately. Placing her arms around his head to further deepen the kiss.

His eyes doubled in size as he received quite possibly the best kiss Martha has ever given him.  


Martha pulls back with a juicy ‘pop’ sounding from their departure. She smirks, her blue eyes bright with mischief as she recognized the effects she had on him...and on the group of girls. They were no longer giggling, and instead were dead silent, mouths wide open and faces stricken with pure shock. 

  
_“That’ll teach them who they’re messing with!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had so much fun writing this one. Could definitely see something like this actually happening XD


	4. Christmas Tings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day filled with baking, playing, presents, cuddles, and warm fires. What better way to spend the holidays?

Every Christmas Eve, the two spend the whole day with each other either up in Grinch’s cave or at Martha’s house down in Greater Whoville.

This year the Grinch chose to spend time with his girlfriend down at her place. Martha’s thrilled to have her Grinchy celebrate the holidays with her.

_After all, Christmas is her most favorite time of the year._

A few hours later and there’s a knock at her front door. She opens it and greets him with a hug and kiss on the lips, tugging him inside, just eager to start the day. Grinch can’t help but shake his head and smile, laughing at how excited she gets around this season; how her eyes sparkle and her smile shines bright. Even though he’d prefer to be alone during this time of the year on his mountain, he wouldn’t want to waist a minute without being with the one he loves.

As long as his Martha’s happy, that’s all that matters.

First thing to do on their list: Baking Christmas cookies. This is one of Martha’s favorites. She really enjoys making the Christmas sweets and desserts as all Whos do around this time. Grinch.... _tolerates_ it, but can’t help but to eat half of the cookie batter.... _and part of the spatula_ , leaving a pretty irritated and somewhat amused Martha.

Taking advantage of her tidy and clean appearance, he dips one of his green fingers into the batter and dabs it on her nose. Martha gasps and blinks in surprise, her eyes nearly going cross as she tries to focus on the spot of cookie batter on the tip of her nose. Grinch laughs and snickers at her state. He just loves to mess with her.

Using a towel to wipe her nose, she turns to him with a competitive smirk.

_Two can play that game!_

She turns on her sink faucet and splashes him with water to get back at him. “There, now we’re even!” She remarks as she laughs, his green fur now drooping like a wet dog.

“Oh yeah?” Grinch grabs some more of the batter and tries to wipe it on her but Martha’s quick to dodge, grabbing some batter into her own hand and playfully smacking him right on the forehead.

The two continue their roughhousing until the cookies are finally done. _All that playing sure has made them hungry._ And the cookies and eggnog were divine.

* * *

After that, time for presents and gift wrapping. They sit in her living room near her giant, 12-foot tree, contently wrapping gifts and even signing a few Christmas cards to Betty Lou and her family.

Finishing up with his fifth present, Grinch grabs a red gift bow and places it on top of her bun. Martha pauses. “What are you doing?” She asks without even looking at him.

_He’s always up to something_.

“Nothing....just wrapping my gift,”

She raises a brow. “Your _gift?_ ”

Suddenly feeling his arms wrap around her waist, he hums. “You’re my favorite gift this Christmas.”

_Aww!_

Martha blushes as she feels her heart swell inside her chest. _Oh how much she loved this man._ She chuckles and grabs another gift bow, a green one, and places it on his head. Giving his cheek a kiss as she caresses his beautiful fur. “You’re my favorite gift too.”

* * *

All too soon nighttime came and the day, it seems, was near it’s end.

In a few hours it’ll be Christmas, the biggest day of the year. So many Whos will wake up to toys and presents and create such a triumphant noise.

But the noise, for now, can wait. It’s quiet times like this that matters most.

With the fire burning strong, the couple lies snuggled up on her couch, a blanket wrapped around them, cuddling in the warmth of one another. Grinch gently runs his fingers through her loose hair, slowly, softly. It’s putting her to sleep, he can tell. As she plays with the tuffs of green fur on his chest.

“I had an amazing time with you today.” She whispers, her voice quiet yet full of feeling.

Grinch hums in agreement, pulling her as close to him as possible. Martha giggles as she felt him plant a kiss on top of her head.

The clock on her wall shows ‘ _11:59’....one minute till midnight._

He stares at the clock as he speaks. “You know, even after all that time of being alone on that mountain, I never forgot or stopped thinking about you once,”

He shifted his gaze upon her. His yellow-green eyes meeting her blue ones. “I’ve loved you ever since the first day I met you.”

She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. “Grinch...”

A small moment of silence passes before a chime sound could be heard coming from her clock. ‘ _12 O’Clock’...Christmas Day._ Both briefly glance at the clock before returning their attention to one another again. They smile.

“Merry Christmas, Grinch.”

“Merry Christmas, Martha May.”

Their lips collided into a sweet embrace, love practically bursting from their hearts as they held each other tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rearranged the layout of the typing and tried to put them into little paragraphs for easy reading. Hopefully it’s better.


	5. Massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two love giving each other massages.

Grinch sighs, placing down his wrench in his toolbox after a _long_ day of tinkering and fixing up some of his machines. 

His furry hands rub the back of his neck to soothe the growing pain. Either he’s getting older, or these inventions are finally starting to take a toll on his body. 

Suddenly he feels a pair of hands rest upon his shoulders and begins to knead. He grins as his girlfriend gives him her nightly massages. He even starts to purr a bit. 

Martha chuckles at the noise. He sounds just like a big cat... _if said cat were green._

She loves doing this, allowing him to relax after working so hard on his mechanics. It’s the least she could do. 

He reaches back to grab one of her hands, just to gently kiss her knuckles as a way to show his gratitude. Martha giggled some more as she hugged him from behind, her face nuzzled into his soft, green fur. 

“I love you.” 

Grinch chuckled at that, his hands rubbing her on her arms that were wrapped around his middle. “I love you too, Angel.” And Martha smiled harder at that. She loves it when he calls her that pet name, thinking back to the angel he had made for her back in their childhood. It was something sacred to the both of them. 

The next thing she knew, she was no longer on the floor as she was hoisted up and carried to another part in the cave. She gasped at the sudden moment, but then began to laugh at how tenderly he held her in his arms. Admiring his strength as he so effortlessly brought her over towards the paisley recliner.

He placed her down and immediately began removing her heels. Martha watched in delight as her Grinchy knelt down in front of her and started massaging her feet in return, planting soft kisses on her toes. She felt her eyes water in happiness at the affection. He didn’t have to do it, but he wanted to. Just because. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry it’s been a while, got busy with school and working on other fics for these adorable two. I’ll try my best to update more often....no promises tho XP


	6. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm has erupted in Whoville. And Martha hates thunderstorms.

Thunder and lightning boomed throughout the land of Whoville on that stormy night. The Grinch had decided to just stay down in Greater Whoville after one of their movie nights. It was too far of a walk and too dangerous outside to go back to his mountain tonight.

All of the lights were shut off on the inside of her house, the only form of light coming from the flash of lightning illuminating through her windows.

Grinch was already asleep and snoring laid out on her sofa. Martha, however, was wide awake.

She hates thunderstorms: the pouring rain, the sharp lightning, and the loud thunder that followed after. She much more preferred the calmer nights... _where she could actually get some sleep!_

Martha pulled the duvet closer towards her as she sat on her couch, flinching as yet another strike of lightning came down with the crash of thunder quickly after. She looks over at her snoring boyfriend with a tinge of envy. _She'll never understand how he's able to sleep so soundly in all this ruckus!_

"Grinch?" She whispered as she lightly tapped his shoulder. And sure enough, he was out cold.

_Great! Now what is she going to d-_

_**CRACK-BOOM!** _

Martha yelps from that bomb-like sound of thunder that made the walls in her house shake. Grinch stirs, but instantly goes back to snoring, leaving his frightened girlfriend to herself.

She scooched herself closer towards him and laid down, her head pressed up against his chest of thick, green fur. Although she was frightened, Martha suddenly began to feel a sense of calm wash over her as she cuddled next to him. His body heat warming her and making her sleepy.

The sounds of the thunder and the flashing of the lightning soon became a lost thought of hers as her eyes grew heavier by the second, finally closing for sleep, snuggled in the warmth of her love.

_He makes her feel comforted...and that's what she loves about him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this one...it's too cute!
> 
> Unlike Martha here, I personally enjoy thunderstorms! Perfect time to take a nap in. And I love to watch the flash of the lightning through the windows. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
